


It's Okay To Say You've Got a Weak Spot

by Dresupi



Series: Wintershock Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy thought she was fairly good at reading people.  At least…enough to not be a social pariah.  And she didn’t get the “hug me” vibe from Bucky Barnes.He was prickly and stiff. His body language DEFINITELY did not scream “pat my arm…touch me.”So when she was passing around obligatory Avengers hugs, she never gave him one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 22 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141520821034/song-prompt-i-am-not-a-robot-marina-and-the).
> 
> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Song prompt: I am not a robot, marina and the diamonds, darcy/bucky"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_oMD6-6q5Y).

Darcy thought she was fairly good at reading people.  At least…enough to not be a social pariah.  And she didn’t get the “hug me” vibe from Bucky Barnes.

He was prickly and stiff. His body language DEFINITELY did not scream “pat my arm…touch me.”

So when she was passing around obligatory Avengers hugs, she never gave him one. Not that she ignored him or anything.  They talked.  As much as he ever did talk to anyone.    

Everyone else was much more…approachable. 

Sam was the pick-you-up-spin-you-around kind of hugger. 

Steve went for the tighter-than-should-be-allowed-for-a-super-soldier type. 

Tony’s was one-armed, heads pressed together as he was talking to someone else.  Shoulder pats optional. 

Bruce’s were normal, but went on for an inordinate amount of time. 

Clint opted for platonic couch cuddles.  Which Natasha would join in on sometimes.

Thor’s were few and far between, because Asgard.  So he usually made up for it in intensity.  Bear hugs that could knock the wind out of you if you weren’t prepared.   

And maybe, now that she looked back on it, it was kind of cold of her not to offer anything to Bucky at all. 

Well, it wasn’t like everyone was lining up in a line and she went down the row and hugged everyone, skipping Bucky. 

He was just the quiet kid who never caused trouble.  So maybe Mom didn’t pay as much attention to Quiet Kid as she did the trouble-makers. 

Did she just admit to being the Avengers’ Den Mother?  No way was she the mom.

Bucky approached her one day in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and staring down at his shoe-less, but sock-covered feet. Looking at once absolutely adorable and hot as hell in his sweatpants and muscle shirt.   “Do I scare you?” he asked quietly. 

She slowly placed the plate she was drying in the cabinet, shutting the door afterwards.  “No.” 

His eyebrows raised, “Do I smell bad?” 

“What?” she laughed, “No.  Why are you—“ 

“Is it the arm?”  he gestured down to it. 

“No, I just said you didn’t scare me.  What’s going on, Barnes?” 

He mumbled something sheepishly under his breath, turning abruptly to leave. 

“I’m sorry?  Didn’t quite catch that!” she called after him, frowning.  He disappeared down the hall and Darcy was left standing there, dazed and confused by the odd conversation.

It all made sense later, when Steve explained it for her.  Steve being Bucky’s mouthpiece wasn’t new, he’d been doing it since they found him.  Usually because Bucky didn’t trust himself to have too many normal human interactions.  He’d been gradually working up to them, though.   

But this was different.  And she got the idea that Bucky didn’t exactly ASK Steve to come talk to her.  It sounded like Steve came up with it all on his own. 

And the more he talked, the worse Darcy felt. 

And that degenerated into complete-asshole-territory.

Because he (Bucky) was worried that Darcy didn’t like him.  His reasoning was that he (Bucky) was the only person in the tower that she didn’t hug.   And while he (Bucky) wasn’t about to confront her about it, Steve was. 

Because he (Steve) was looking out for his friend.  Being a watchdog for his own watchdog, as it was. 

And all she could do was nod. 

_Yes.  I’m an asshole.  Yes, I am.  No, I know you didn’t say that outright.  But I am._

So, she made a point, that the next time it made sense to do so, she’d hug Bucky Barnes.  She’d hug the hell out of him. 

It happened sooner than she thought it would.  Later that day, in fact. 

She was shuffling around the kitchen, putting away groceries when Bucky appeared again.  He jumped, like he hadn’t expected to see her there or something.  Looked around, probably debating on whether or not he should run for it. 

But for whatever reason, he didn’t.  He stayed.  Helped put away the groceries.  Huge boxes of pop tarts.  Granola.  Milk.  Eggs.  Oatmeal.  Bread. Cheese.  They went through a lot of food around here.  And while they had kitchens in their apartments, Darcy had the sneaking suspicion that none of them could cook. 

And afterwards, he lingered. And so she went for it, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

He was still prickly at first. But he warmed up to her soon enough.  Wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head down on her shoulder, his face pressed into her neck.  His breath hitting her skin. 

She tightened her arms around him and he did the same, causing her to exhale roughly as he adjusted his grip, burying his face in her hair.  Inhaling deeply.  Making her skin break out in goosebumps.  A delightful shiver tickling up her spine. 

And now Darcy knew. 

Bucky Barnes was THAT kind of hugger.  

(And spoiler alert: She soon found out what kind of a kisser he was, too.)    

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
